Lizard
Elizabeth, better known as Lizard, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. She débuts in the fourth episode and is portrayed by guest star Lauren McKnight. Lizard is based on the character Bill the Lizard from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, and the Disney film Alice in Wonderland. History }} After bathing in the river, Lizard picks up a bottle and begins cleaning it, and to her surprise, Knave comes out from within it, as he recently become a genie. As his new master, she is promised three wishes. While in town, she asks for one wish of hers to be granted before allowing Knave to go. Lizard desperately wants Knave to love her as she does him, but before she can voice her first wish, he announces one of the laws of magic, which prohibit using a wish to make someone fall in love. Since her one desire is impossible, Lizard decides to use a wish to give Knave something he wants, which is beer. While Knave has fun with the town inhabitants, she stays home until he comes looking for her. From the starry-eyed look on her eyes, he easily guesses that she is in love with someone. She refuses to state the man's name and instead asks him what kind of qualities he finds desirable in a woman. After he lists them, Lizard eagerly demands to be granted the same traits, and the second wish is used to transform her into a feminine and lavishly dressed young lady. Knave pushes her to strike up conversation with her dream guy, but she balks until admitting the man she loves has always been him. Afterwards, Knave apologizes, stating he is very fond of her, but love is no longer possible for him. She insists that what he feels for her doesn't have to be love, but wishes for it to be at least something; anything. Having used the word "wish", Lizard inevitably uses her last and third wish, which causes her untimely death as a helpless Knave is forced back into the bottle, hence making him feel guilty. The Jabberwocky later discovers Lizard's body, with her eyes still open, and gouges them out to give to Jafar. The sorcerer then uses them to view the last person her eyes saw after death: the Red Queen. }} Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *During a conversation with Alice, Lizard reveals that "every six months or so", she pickpockets from Tweedledee and Tweedledum. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The casting call describes her as, "a 25-year-old adorable tomboy." Also described as, "Elizabeth, a native of Wonderland who finds herself entangled in Alice's quest. Word on the street is that Elizabeth is also known as The Lizard." |-|Set Notes= Costume Notes *A part of Lizard's attire bares resemblance to lizard skin;File:W104InTheRightPlace.png a reference to her nickname. |-|Goofs= Goofs *In the wide shot of the crowd preparing for Will's execution at the Wonderland castle in "The Serpent", Alice and Lizard can be seen at the back of the crowd.File:W104LookingAround2.png In the wide shot of the watermelon flying in the air, the pair have disappeared,File:W104Launching.png before reappearing in the following shot.File:W104Watching3.png Appearances References }}de:Lizard nl:Hagedis Category:Female Characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Characters